


Give the Man A Heart Attack

by WholesomeChristianContent



Series: Give the Dog a Boner [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Breeding, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Omegaverse, Praise Kink, Riding, Sequel, Smut, Spanking, but can easily be read as a stand alone, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeChristianContent/pseuds/WholesomeChristianContent
Summary: "Whoa, kid, hold on- that's- shit, you're burning up." Hank grabbed a hold of the guy, tried to push him away, flinching with how damn hot his skin felt, "Let's get you some help, OK?""I don't needhelp, Hank, I needyou." He growled, "And my name isn't kid, it's Connor!"*A companion fic to 'Give the Dog a Bone...er' which shows how Hank dealt with a naked man suddenly showing up in his house and claiming that he was previously a dog. Spoiler alert: it ends the same way.





	Give the Man A Heart Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to start or end this, and I have no idea how people can literally write 6k+ of smut. I ran out of sex words, how do they find so many sex words.
> 
> But I hope the porn is satisfactory, I wouldn't mind returning to this particular verse in the future if it was wanted.
> 
> The dubcon tag is for Connor riding Hank when he's sleeping, but it msot DEFINITELY wanted and enjoyed

Gavin had left with the malamute an hour ago, leaving Hank alone to deal with the unruly husky. 

The husky was mocking him, he had to be. Making Hank chase him all over the damn house, like Hank wasn't fifty-three years old and actually had that kind of energy.

Eventually the husky seemed to see that Hank was tired, and he came over to where the man had collapsed onto the couch. He clambered into Hank's lap, letting his tongue loll out as he panted happily.

He knew exactly what he was doing and it irritated Hank, but shit, he couldn't stay mad at that face.

"Alright." Hank sighed, hands ruffling the dog's furry cheeks, "Alright, I'm letting you off just this once, but don't expect it to happen again."

He'd be glad when he took the dog to Gavin's, and the younger man would be the one dealing with the husky's energy and deviousness. He sat with the dog for several long moments, enjoying his company, before Hank realized he was going to have to move.

Sumo's whining and crying was starting to get out of hand, and sooner or later he was going to scratch his way right through Hank's bedroom door. So Hank gently nudged at the husky until he reluctantly jumped down from the man's lap, allowing him to stand, but he stuck close.

Sumo shoved his way through the door before Hank had even fully opened it, bounding right up to the husky. He sniffed him all over and then tried to _mount_ him.

Hank sprung into action, not that he had to worry about puppies at all, but the husky started snapping and growling, and Sumo reacted just as aggressively. _"Fucking Christ!"_He hissed to himself, grabbing Sumo's collar and using all of his strength to drag the St. Bernard away, "Looks like it's the garage for you tonight, buddy."

He locked Sumo away and glared at the husky.

The dog stood proudly, tail wagging.

"You're a little shit." Hank growled, pointing a finger at the husky, "You better behave tonight, I'm too old to be pulling all-nighters." He entered his bedroom and began removing his clothes, tossing them to the ground. Too tired to put anything else on, he crawled into bed nude, covered himself with the blanket, and burried his face in his pillow.

The bed dipped just a moment later, and he assumed it was the husky, determined to spend one last night in his bed.

Except the breath he could feel against his cheek was nothing like a dog's pant, and it didn't have that horrible smell.

Then he heard something that made him freeze.

"Hank..."

It was quiet, almost a whisper, and it had him jerking up into a sitting position, just narrowly missing headbutting the guy that was leaning over him.

He was young loooking, with dark hair and dark eyes, a few moles dotted about his face, pale skin flushed red.

"Hank." He sighed again, shifting on the bed.

It was then that Hank noticed, he was _naked_ and fucking _hard_.

"Jesus." Hank breathed, not entirely knowing how to react, "How the fuck did you get in here, kid? Are you alright?"

The man nodded, "I'm fine, I just- I need you, Hank, I need you so bad." He leaned forward, rubbed his cheek up against Hank's, breathing had.

"Whoa, kid, hold on- that's- shit, you're burning up." Hank grabbed a hold of the guy, tried to push him away, flinching with how damn hot his skin felt, "Let's get you some help, OK?"

"I don't need _help_, Hank, I need _you_." He growled, "And my name isn't kid, it's Connor!"

"Alright then, how did you get into my house, Connor?"

"You let me in! _Please_ can you fuck me now? This heat is unbearable, I need to be filled with _something_." 

Hank pushed the man, making him lose his balance and fall back onto the bed. He didn't seem to mind and Hank tried to his best to ignore where the dude put his hands. "Nothing is going to happen until I get some damn answers, start from the top. I want an entire play by play of how we got here."

There was a frustrated groan from the man, "You found me and my brother when we were in our canine forms, believing us to be stray dogs. You tried to give us to your friend, which was alright for Richard because he thinks Gavin is his mate, but you're _mine_." There was a slick sound, and Hank shut his eyes tight, fighting the temptation to watch, "You smell so much like an alpha, Hank, and I'm in heat and I _need you to breed me, right now_."

Hank risked opening one eye and was immediately assaulted with the sight of Connor thrusting two fingers into his hole, his cock drooling against his stomach.

Fuck it.

Whatever.

This was most likely some weirdly vivid dream anyway.

Hank threw the covers back and crawled over Connor, greedily took in everything he didn't let himself see before.

Connor was panting, writhing underneath him, "Alpha?" He breathed, "You gonna fuck me?"

"Sure, why not?"

Connor surged up, pushed at Hank with a surprising amount of strength. He rolled over and stuck his ass in the air, a clear liquid leaked from it, immediately coating his balls and his thighs.

Hank would have been concerned, but Connor didn't seem at all bothered by it. Must have been normal for him then. The liquid smelled sweet, and when Hank cautiously scooped some onto his fingers to taste, the flavour was like fucking _honey_. He dived forward, buried his face between those cheeks and gathered up as much as he could on his tongue, like a starving man that had just been unleashed upon a banquet.

"H-Hank! Ah!" Connor tried to get away from Hank, but the larger man held him firmly in place, grip bruising.

No matter how much of the weird fluid Hank drank up, more just kept coming, soaking his beard, and Connor's thighs, and the sheets below them. "What the hell is this?" He asked quietly, licking his lips, not entirely expecting an aswer.

"It's s-slick!" Connor gasped, "It's what happens I'm- ah! When I'm in heat, so a-alpha's can just slide their knots in, breed me up s-so good!"

Hank hummed, sitting up so he could slip two thick fingers into Connor's hole, "So if I'm an alpha, what are you?"

"Omega!"

"And you want my knot?"

Connor nodded rapidly, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from the intensity of the pleasure.

"Well, I hate to break it to ya, but I don't have one of those, _but-_," Hank withdrew his fingers and shuffled forward. He pulled Connor against him, thrust his cock between those pale cheeks, "-I do have a regular dick, and I'm sure I can fuck you just as good as any alpha. What do you say to that, omega?"

"I don't care!" Connor all but sobbed, "I-I don't care, just want you to fuck me, Hank- _alpha_! Please!" He pushed back, trying to get that cock where he needed it most.

Hank chuckled, and gripped Connor's hips with his hands, forcing the man to still, and instead just rolled his hips, coating his cock in slick. He teased Connor just a little longer before he finally thrust into that tight hole, groaning at the almost unbearable heat.

"Jesus, Connor, you sure you're OK?"

"It's normal." The omega assured, clenching around the cock inside of him, "It's j-just what happens when omegas go into heat. Now _please_ move, I'm going crazy!"

"Now how can I resist that?" Hank purred, beginning to move his hips. There was a wet sound as he moved through the slick, his dick practically drowning in it, "You want me to cum inside since your so desperate to get bred? Fill you up until you're leaking more than just slick?"

"Please, a-alpha!" Connor cried, "That's all I want! For you to f-fuck me and fill me up! Ah!" He moaned and whined, met Hank thrust for thrust, "_Breed_ me, I want your pups, Hank."

Hank hummed, his hands moving from Connor's hips to his ass, squeezing the soft flesh. He drew a hand back and slapped harshly at Connor's ass, making the omega scream and then _push back_. Hank grinned at the response, repeating the motion.

Damn, if this was a dream, Hank didn't want to wake up. A beautiful man that couldn't get enough of Hank's dick, _and_ had a kink for spanking and breeding? It was pure heaven, and Hank wouldn't mind living in that fantasy world for the rest of his live.

He stroked at the reddening skin of Connor's left cheek, soothing it, and didn't stop the movement of his hips. His hand ended up straying closer to Connor's hole, his thumb pressing at the rim. It quickly became covered in slick from the movement of his cock, and he brought it to his mouth to suck it clean.

"Fuck, Con, you're perfect, you know that? You look good, you smell good, you _taste_ good. Best damn fuck I've ever had, wish you'd stay around forever." Hank groaned deeply, could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer. "Could fuck you whenever I want then. Keep you full all the fucking time, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Connor didn't speak, just nodded his reply, taking whatever Hank gave him. His moans were like music, spurring Hank on, keeping him going even though he was starting to get tired.

The _alpha_ leaned forward, wrapped his arms around his omega's chest and hauled him up. 

The smaller man helplessly clawed at Hank's arms, "Bite me." He demanded, "Y-you gotta-!"

"Bite you?"

"Mating mark, shows that I'm y-_yours_." Connor tilted his head to the side, lifted a hand to where his neck met his shoulder, "Right here."

Hesitantly Hank leaned forward, mouthed softly at the spot that Connor had indicated. He kissed and licked at it, listening to the sounds that escaped his omega's mouth. When he'd gathered the confidence, he bit down as hard as he could.

Two things happened.

Connor let a _wail_ and came hard, dirtying the sheets and even the floor at the end of the bed. His hole clenched tightly around Hank, and the man couldn't hold himself back any longer, fucking his cum as deep as he could manage.

He tried to pull out, but Connor kept him in place, "Not yet. Alpha's knots usually keep them in place, but you don't have one, so just... stay there, please."

"I'll try." Hank said, wincing at the oversensitivity as he moved them to lay down. "So, uh, this isn't a dream is it?"

"Felt like one, but no." Connor mumbled sleepily, "You're way better than any alpha I've ever had, I'm glad I get to stay."

"Right, and-" Hank swallowed, ran his hand absently over Connor's stomach, "The stuff about... _breeding_, that was just dirty talk, right? You can't actually get pregnant...?"

"I'm not actually sure." Connor answered truthfully, "There have been stories of our kind mating with humans and other animals, but I'm not certain if there's any truth to them."

Hank let his head fall back against the pillow, a sigh of relief escaping him, and his arm tightened around Connor's waist, "OK, that's cool, that's- that's good."

They fell asleep after, Hank giving the weird situation no more thought.

***

Hank awoke to an incessent buzzing sound and he groaned, tried to reach for his phone and then realized he couldn't move. He panicked, tried to struggle, then he realized why he was stuck.

Connor was on top of him, squeezing Hank's stomach between his thighs as he bounced on his cock. He had one hand splayed on the man's stomach for balance, the other in his mouth, stifling the noises he was making.

He removed it when he noticed blue eyes watching him, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You enjoying yourself up there, baby boy?" Hank asked, one eyebrow raised. He moved his own hands to grip Connor's thighs, massaging them.

Connor nodded, "I've never done it like this before, feels-... feels _amazing_. You're so d-deep, feel so much bigger this way."

Hank definitely wouldn't mind waking up like this more often. He grinned, "Well, don't let me stop your fun. You can ride my cock whenever you like, sweetheart, can't leave that hole empty for too long, can we?"

It didn't last much longer, Connor cumming untouched across Hank's chest and stomach. He kept up his bouncing until Hank came inside him, then rolled off with a hiss, snuggling up against Hank's side with a content expression on his face.

Hank snorted and reached over to where he kept his phone to check the texts he received, his free arm wrapping around Connor's shoulders to hold him close.

_'So there's a chance your husky is actually a shapeshifting thing and he's going into heat? Keep Sumo away because apparently babies can happen. Don't ask how I know this, it totally wasn't because the malamute was also a shapeshifting thing and fucked me to within an inch of my life. Wear protection, old man.'_

Hank smothered the laugh that tried to escape him so he didn't wake the newly sleeping Connor. 

It looked like his good friend had found himself in a similar situation.


End file.
